The Emerald Crow
by PurpleNarwhal15
Summary: "Why did you choose to be a Hunter?" They asked. "Choose? You are talking like I had a choice. My life is not mine to control." Jay responded. "Then who made you?" They questioned. 'Who indeed' Jay mused. All she could think of were those green eyes and black feathers. The very thing that gave her purpose.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! This is my first story ever and the only reason why I am publishing it is because it wouldn't leave me alone. Anyways, feel free to give me advice, I promise I won't be hurt by it. ;) P.S Since this is my first story I am unfamiliar with a proper format, so bear with me here. I hope you enjoy it!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hunter X Hunter.**

The crow with the green eyes still haunts me in my dreams.

Once again, like practically every morning, I woke up sweating, irritated, and barely able to breathe. Sighing, I stared at my ceiling only to hear the familiar sound of cawing on my desk. Shifting my attention to the bird, I remembered the first time I saw it. I was only 7, playing behind my house in the garden. The sun was shining and the ocean breeze sent a refreshing sent of salt water through the hills.

Then it appeared.

Green eyes, the same exact color of grandmas', pierced my body with its unearthly gaze. It called to me, begged me to follow it. Its very caw brought me on my knees. I could not take my eyes away from the bird. My palms were sweating and my body was shaking in anticipation. Tears of confusion and joy leaked down my face, but I didn't understand, I couldn't. I was only 7 after all. I hadn't seen my grandma in years since she passed, but I not once forgot her deep green eyes that shone like emeralds. I followed the bird in a trance, I ran deeper and deeper into the woods only to stumble upon something horrible. Lying on the ground, barely breathing, was a small animal unrecognizable from its wounds. The smell of rotting flesh made me throw up countless times as I cried. The crow landed on a nearby branch and cawed loudly. The sound echoed through the trees, my whole body froze. Calmly standing, I picked up the maimed creature and carried it back to my house hoping it could be saved. That day was the beginning of my life, my destiny. The one time I didn't listen to its all-knowing wisdom the town's crops were burned to a crisp. It rained a lot after that, maybe the sky was crying from my selfishness, I don't know. Many people went hungry that winter, myself included. It was one of the worst moments of my life.

I vowed I'd never ignore that bird again.

Shaking my head from my thoughts I rose out of bed and walked over to my desk to see a flyer underneath its little foot. Reading it, I froze and groaned in despair. Today, on my 14th birthday, lying on my desk is a flyer for the 287th Hunter Exam.

With a fist clenched, shaking, I stood up and shouted, "I, Jay Elizabeth Carter, vow to take the exam and pass it." _My life isn't mine anymore._

 _Maybe it never was to begin with._

* * *

Quickly getting dressed Jay grabbed the flyer and rushed downstairs to find her mentor and best friend, her grandfather. The moment she walked into his study, he zeroed in on her presence.

Smiling softly he said, "Did the old lady pay you a visit again? I swear these meetings just keep getting closer and closer together. What do you have in your hand this time Jay?"

Jay walked toward him and slammed the flyer down on his desk with a huff. "Apparently, she wants me to die an early death."

Squinting at the flyer he replied. "Nonsense, your grandmother loves you too much for that, but the Hunter Exam?" He whistled. "My girl certainly knows how to pick them."

"Are you KIDDING me? I will get killed, grilled and EATEN FOR BREAKFAST! I just turned 14! I'm too young to die!" Jay said worried as she draped herself across his desk.

"Nonsense, you have been keeping up with your daily training and you have ridiculously strong mental fortitude. Plus, your grandmother wouldn't make you do it if you couldn't." Grandfather Isaac stated.

Relaxing, Jay sighed. "You're right, it's not something I should worry about. It's not like I have a choice anyways."

"That's my favorite granddaughter" Isaac said chuckling.

"I am your only granddaughter!" Jay cried.

Sobering his expression Isaac thought about what this meant. He was concerned for his granddaughter, no matter what his outward appearance said, since this turned out to be a bigger problem than he could have anticipated. As he pondered the possibilities, he studied Jay. Her dirty blonde hair was plastered to her face and her emerald green eyes shone with fear and determination. _My, you look so much like your grandmother Jay, it's no wonder your souls are linked. I wish she could witness your growth._ Grabbing his heart he thought, _I miss you so much Elena… my love._

Returning to the situation at hand Isaac asked, "Have you been meditating? Any contact with her?"

Sulking, Jay replied "No, I opened my essence like you said to draw her in, but she has been ignoring my attempts. Sometimes I wonder if it's her in that stupid bird."

"Someone is a little salty it seems, or is it that time of the month?" Isaac said grinning. He tried to cover his mouth with his white beard to stop his snickers, but to no avail.

Annoyed Jay replied. "And you call me the fresh one old man, you should wash out your mouth with soap."

Shrugging he stated, "I learned it from the best, and you know who that is…"

Silence enveloped the two as they made eye contact. At the same exact moment they both shuddered "MOM". Isaac still couldn't wrap his head around how crass and rude his daughter was. He still couldn't see how she got married, it was a miracle.

Refocusing he said, "Well we both know she shares that bird, but with what else is a mystery. Next time you meditate don't let out a drop of your essence. She will notice the change and come searching for you, I can guarantee that."

Nodding Jay started to walk out of the study when her grandfather stopped her. "JAY!" he shouted, "Happy Birthday! I left you a present in the kitchen, be careful not to hurt yourself with it."

Excited Jay ran to the kitchen to see a slim tall object wrapped in paper. Curious she opened it up to see a beautiful wooden staff with the first names of her family members engraved in the wood. Touched by the gesture, her eyes started to mist up. Jay thought, _I guess I will never be truly alone huh? Thanks grandpa._

 **Well, that's the beginning. I thought it was a cool idea that people might enjoy. Don't know what I am going to do with it though... Feel free to review, only if you want to though. I'm not that picky. Anyways, if you are reading this right now thanks for taking the time to read my story! It really means a lot. I hope you have an amazing day/night!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi Everyone! Here is the second chapter! I'm surprised I managed to write this one so fast, but I guess I was on a roll. I hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hunter X Hunter. Only my OC's.**

* * *

It was late in the evening when Jay stepped outside to meditate. The air was crisp and one could hear the ocean waves crashing in the distance. She recalled the words that her grandfather told her earlier, and went to work. Sitting down on her favorite rock, Jay thought about pulling every strand of her being into her body and tying it up inside her soul. It took her a few minutes, but the result was instantaneous. Jay felt a strong presence appear and she opened her eyes.

It was here.

The crow sat about 3 feet away from Jay's body staring at her, frozen. Its green eyes glowed in the darkness. Locking eyes Jay felt herself being pulled into its mind. This was a familiar feeling for Jay, she would always communicate with her grandmother in this method. Jay felt a wave of nausea hit her and she suddenly found herself lying down in a cave. It had a musty smell to it, the sent overwhelming Jay's senses. Large stalactites hung from the ceiling dangerously close to her skull. Torches along the walls were lit leading up to a pool of water that seemed to ripple continuously. Jay slowly walked towards it lost in thought. _What did you want to show me Grandma? Or is it even you in control this time?_ She arrived at the pool and slowly peered into its depths. Nothing happened at first, but slowly images started to appear. Then they got faster.

And faster.

Jay's eyes could barely keep up with the images repeating in a sequence. Cards, spiders, numbers, mountains, blood, dead bodies, a sun; it all kept cycling. Voices rose from the images saying: _Save me, save me, not my time, outside interference, disrupting the balance, not right, save me, save me, save me, SAVE THEM._ Jay was blown back at the force of the words, but not before glancing at the last and final image.

A black dragon.

Disoriented Jay sat up and gathered her bearings. She looked for the crow and spotted it on a nearby rock. It flew towards her landing on her knee. It peered into her eyes for quite some time, searching for something. Jay held her breath in anticipation. "CAW" it screeched and suddenly Jay was back in her body sitting on her rock. She felt warm liquid dripping down her face and saw that her nose was bleeding. Wiping the blood off she slowly got up processing what she saw. _A black dragon… why did that seem so dangerous so… foreign? I need to talk to grandpa about this._ Jay scrambled off the rock running back to the house to find her grandfather.

Isaac spotted his granddaughter running back to the house and felt something was wrong. He quickly got up from his chair abandoning the book he was reading to meet Jay at the door. She burst into the hallway locking eyes with the old man. She said two words "Black Dragon" and Isaac went pale. He motioned Jay to his study and closed the curtains.

He spoke. "Are you sure?"

"More so than anything in my life. I don't know what it is, but the very image sent the pit of my stomach rolling." Jay said confidently.

"They were a clan." Isaac stated. "I don't know much about them except they were an organization that had an issue with your grandmother. She managed to stop whatever they were up to years ago, but it shortened her life span. She always liked to keep her secrets to herself, that lady. One thing I know is that they are dangerous. If they are back now, then it's nothing good that's for sure." Isaac contemplated.

"Well if she managed to stop them once, I'm sure we can stop them again. What I don't understand is why I was told they were disrupting the balance. The balance of what?" Jay responded. Even though Jay was scared, she always had the ability to think clearly in stressful situations.

"What indeed. I will do some research. In the meantime get some rest and prepare for the Hunter Exam. You becoming a Hunter is the first step. It begins in two months correct? I want you to practice with your staff an extra hour every day and do cardio morning and night. Now go to sleep, your life is about to get very busy. Don't stress over it too much." Isaac stated.

"Yes sir!" Jay exclaimed. Jay headed to her room digesting the previous conversation. _I'm not stressed, it's not like I have a choice old man. If I don't do this bad things will happen. If I ignored it, the weight of this knowledge would haunt me forever. Nothing can compare to that._

 _Nothing._

* * *

Over the next two months Jay fell into a routine. In the mornings she would run, do some weight training, meditate, and have breakfast. Afterwards, she would help her grandfather research until lunch time. Shortly after that she would run through staff forms until her arms were tired and would run some more until dinner was ready. For the remainder of the night Jay would meditate by opening and closing her essence until she passed out exhausted. The cycle continued right up to the day before she left. Jay barely saw her parents or brothers through this whole endeavor, but they managed to help where they could. Jay and her family members gathered for the last time in the living room. She stepped up to her youngest brother, Leo.

"I'm sorry I couldn't help you build that fort you wanted, but when I am a Hunter I can get you the supplies to do it. Does that sound good?" Jay asked crouched so she was eye level with her brother.

Leo just stared back sulking. He pouted saying "I don't care about the fort, as long as you don't die on me. I only have one sister and I can't stand being near Luke without you. He just doesn't get me like you do."

Jay could only stare back in silence. She took her younger brother in a hug and just held him there until he started to squirm.

"I will come back, I promise." Jay said.

Standing up Jay and her parents shared a silent look. Jay felt love and pride in her parents' eyes and she rushed to hug them fighting back tears. Luke, Jay's older brother, just stood off to the side, not really staring at anything. As she left the room Luke said two words; "Don't die."

Smirking, Jay responded, "I wasn't planning on it."

Jay gathered her belongings and headed to her grandfather's study. She slowly opened the oak doors and saw him standing near the window. He turned around holding what appeared to be a file in his hand.

He spoke. "When you are on the ship tomorrow I want you to read this file over. It's everything I could find on the Black Dragon Clan in such short notice. Whenever you are feeling scared or lost, I want you to look at your staff. Remember you are never alone."

Jay stepped in for a hug. "I know that, thanks old man. Besides, it's not like I am going on this trip alone right? I will have that pesky bird following me." Jay said grinning.

"I'm just glad your grandmother didn't hear that otherwise you would be in trouble" Isaac said smiling softly.

"Don't worry, I will stop the Black Dragon Clan." Jay said.

 _It's my destiny._

The remainder of the day past by quickly and the next thing Jay knew she was standing on the docks preparing to load the ship. With final farewells between herself and her family, Jay stepped on the gangplank and was off to conquer the Hunter Exam.

 _I will not fail, I can't._

* * *

 **Well, that's the end of the second chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! I wanted to draw importance on the fact that Jay could die in the exam. We have to remember that to normal people it is extremely dangerous. I thought her interaction with her family would make her seem more normal. (At least I hope it did.) Anyways, if you have any suggestions, feel free to tell me. I only have a vague idea where this story is going, hehehe. I will try to get the next chapter out within the next week if possible. Stay tuned if you are interested, thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi Everyone! Sorry for the late update, I had midterm exams last week so my whole schedule was messed up, but that's college for you. If it's any consolation I made this chapter extra long to compensate for it. Also, thank you to everyone who reviewed and are reading this story! It's nice to know that I have people interested. But now, here is chapter 3.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hunter X Hunter, only my OC's**

* * *

Jay nervously climbed on board the ship and examined her new home. It was a rather large ship with a decent sized cabin, all things considered it was a fine vessel. Jay, however, found a problem with the sight in front of her.

There was literally no one on the ship.

Except for the crew milling about and a few people who boarded with her, the ship was deserted. _Did I get on the right ship? It has to be this one._ Jay thought while scratching her head. The ship was about to cast off when she ran to a man who looked like the Captain.

"Excuse me Sir, but is this the ship headed to the Hunter Exam? I thought there would be more people than this." Jay questioned.

The Captain looked down to find the source of the voice. He was surprised to see a young girl standing there. The Captain observed her worn boots and faded black-and-green clothing that had seen better days. That sort of wear-and-tear could only be achieved through hours of training under the hot sun. The staff hanging off her back didn't seem like it was for show either. _It seems like this girl isn't joking about being here._ Laughing the Captain responded, "You were my first port, we still have two more months at sea until our last one. Don't fret child, there will be more people." He held out his hand for a shake.

Sighing in relief Jay smiled and grabbed his hand. "That's good, I was starting to think I was on the wrong ship. Is there anything I can do to help? I have been training every day and I don't want to lose the skills I have from doing nothing."

Rubbing his chin the Captain shrugged. "I'm sure you can help the crew with the sails if you asked nice enough, but don't expect them to accept or go easy on you just because you're a little girl."

Smirking Jay replied, "I'm not worried, that's what makes it more fun!"

Grinning the Captain ordered, "Well then get to work on the double! What's your name there girlie?"

"JAY" she shouted while running off to the nearest crew member. _What an interesting start to the Hunter Exam,_ the Captain stared down at his palm recalling the calluses riddling the girl's hand.

He smiled.

* * *

Jay worked with the crew until nightfall. It took a bit of convincing, but the men opened up to her and taught her how to work the sails. Feeling tired yet happy, Jay wandered around the ship getting a feel for the layout. Looking up, she noticed a weird looking platform on the main mast. Curious, she went up to one of the crew mates.

"Ryu-san! What is that circle thingy up there? Can I go sit in it?" Jay said while pointing up towards it.

"That thing? It's called a crow's nest. It's a lookout point that is used to spot objects or land. I can see no problem with you going up there." He said and walked away.

 _Crow's nest huh? I guess I can't escape you Grandma. You always find a way to worm yourself into my mind._ Chuckling, Jay quickly climbed the rigging. Once at the top, she sat down and folded her legs around the mast. She then pulled out the file on the Black Dragon Clan.

Like Isaac said, there was little information on the clan itself. Jay combed through the papers reading everything thoroughly when she noticed some similarities. All of the Black Dragon's escapades involved artifacts of various designs that related to clairvoyance and time. Not really sure what this had to do with the current situation, Jay vowed she would do more research once she got back on the mainland. Feeling unsettled Jay cleaned up the papers scattered around her and put them away. Sitting back Jay began to meditate, hoping to ease the growing feeling of dread in her stomach.

Over the next few weeks Jay became more comfortable with the crew. She enjoyed their lessons and spending time with them. She even got closer to the Captain who taught her how to steer the ship and navigate by the stars. Like the Captain said, more and more participants boarded the ship hoping to pass the Hunter Exam as time went on. In turn, Jay found herself up in the crow's nest more often just staring at the sea. It was a quiet place where Jay could stay out of trouble and avoid unnecessary conflicts with the other participants. Closing her eyes, Jay let her feet hang from the crow's nest as she leaned against the mast. Jay let herself relax for a few minutes until she felt a familiar presence. _NO… NO NO NO NO, it can't be here. There is no way it could fly that fast! I was just joking when I said it would follow me, I didn't actually mean it!_ Cracking open an eye Jay let out a groan. There, right in front of her, was the crow.

And it was mocking her.

 _Yep, it's definitely Grandma in control this time. I guess it's time for me to head down, but you don't have to be so pushy lady._ As if sensing her thoughts the bird glared at her. After a few seconds of silent scolding, it flew down landing on top of the entrance to the mess hall. Jay climbed down and walked into the hall to grab some food to appease her growling stomach and moody bird. Looking around for a seat, she spotted a blonde teenager reading a book at a corner table. Sitting down next to him, Jay glanced at his book on biology. Turning towards him Jay asked, "Excuse me, do you by chance know the maximum speed a crow can fly at?"

Thinking the teen responded "I believe it's around 97 kph, with a top diving speed of 113 kph. Are you interested in birds?"

"Not really, but I was trying to figure something out and you just helped a ton. Thanks!" Jay said smiling. _Magic, that's the only explanation. That crow can do magic… lucky little bird._

"It was not a problem, my name is Kurapika, and you are?" He said waiting for Jay to introduce herself.

"My name is Jay, it's nice to meet you Kurapika-san! Sorry if I bothered you, I just realized now how random that was." Jay responded with a nervous giggle.

"Nonsense, seeing someone actually seeking knowledge is a refreshing scene compared to watching these brutes show off their muscles. If you have any more questions feel free to ask." Kurapika responded ruffling her hair.

Laughing she said, "Using the words of my Grandfather, I would say you seem a little salty."

"Yes, it would seem so in plain terms. I just hate seeing members of my sex behaving in such an unglorified manor." He huffed.

"Yeah, I can see that," Jay said while letting out a tense giggle. _It's a good thing I didn't finish that quote. Asking a guy if it was their time of the month would have been suicide. I happen to like my head where it is thank you._

"Well Kurapika-san, if you ever need a quiet place to relax I know a few. Just let me know and I can show you." Jay offered, hoping to soothe the irritated teenager.

Kurapika's expression softened, "Thank you for the offer Jay-san, but I will just stick with my hammock for now. If I am in dire need of relief I will find you." he stated.

"Just Jay is fine, we're friends now!" Jay countered while standing up to leave.

Kurapika smiled and shook his head. "Then you can call me Kurapika, if that's the only requirement to being friends."

Grinning Jay replied, "Okay! See you around Kurapika!" Jay then proceeded to walk cheerfully back outside to meet the Captain. _What a nice kid, she has a good head on her shoulders,_ Kurapika thought. He shook his head and smiled returning to his book hoping to block out the other participants around him.

* * *

It was near the end of the voyage when Jay stumbled upon a pleasant surprise. She finally found someone younger than her on the ship. He was an odd cheerful kid with spiked hair wearing a weird green jacket and some green shorts. Jay continued to silently judge him from her perch until the Captain bellowed for her come down. Sighing, Jay slowly made her way down to the Captain hoping she was being summoned for work and not as a babysitter. Approaching the Captain and the kid Jay stood at attention awaiting the Captain's orders.

"Jay reporting for duty Captain!" She said silently hoping for helm duty.

"Nice you could join us so fast Jay, I have two orders for you. First, you will show this boy, Gon, the sleeping quarters then you will do inventory on our food supplies. Is that clear?" The Captain said playfully with an upturned nose.

"Crystal sir!"

"Good, now get to work!" The Captain said while walking away. Jay turned to the kid who about to exploded from excitement.

"Hi I'm Gon! It's so nice to meet someone near my age, I don't have many friends my age on Whale Island so this is super cool! Your name is Jay, Jay-san? I like it! This is my first time leaving home so I am really excited. I am going to find my dad and be a Hunter!" Gon said with energy holding out his hand. Needless to say Jay was overwhelmed by his liveliness and just stood there speechless.

Collecting herself Jay cleared her throat and said "I haven't met another participant younger than me other than you so I guess I understand where you are coming from. Oh, and call me Jay, we are friends now right?" She grinned and shook his hand. Smiling Gon continued to shake her hand vigorously.

"Well, I guess you can follow me now. How old are you anyways Gon?" Jay asked while leading Gon to the sleeping quarters.

"I'm 12! What about you Jay?" Gon asked walking beside Jay.

"I just turned 14 a few months ago, so I guess we are pretty close in age." With those words the pair arrived at the sleeping quarters and they said their farewells. Jay then went to do inventory for the next few hours.

* * *

Mentally exhausted Jay finished her inventory only to go topside to see a massive storm brewing. Catching eye contact with the Captain he motioned for Jay to help the crew with the sails and other preparations. The storm appeared without warning and the first mate was shouting out orders. Jay grabbed hold of a rope and began to pull, feeling her clothes sticking to her body. The deck was slippery and it was difficult to stay upright, but Jay gritted her teeth and continued working.

"CAW! CAW!"

Jay spotted the crow circling around the ship and quickly searched for the cause. That was when she noticed Kurapika and another person fighting on the deck. It continued for a few moments until Katsuo-san went flying over the side of the ship. Gon managed to grab hold of him and with the help of Kurapika and that other person, both Gon and Katsuo-san were pulled to safety. The storm finally abated and Jay let her grip on the rope slack, she could barely move her fingers. After stretching Jay walked over to Gon and the others and listened to the tail-end of the conversation. She arrived just in time to hear that she and the other three passed. _Passed? Passed what? Am I missing something?_ Jay with confusion written on her face locked eyes with the Captain, but he only grinned.

"Who are you? How did you pass? YOU DIDN'T EVEN DO ANYTHING!" The tall man standing next to Kurapika shouted gesturing with both hands to Jay. Irritated, Jay just huffed.

"You really are an idiot Leorio if you didn't notice her working with the Captain this whole trip." Kurapika pointed out. Leorio opened his mouth to retort, but he thought better of it and resorted to silent sulking instead. Jay just shook her head and walked away.

Later that night Jay was sitting in the crow's nest staring at the stars when Gon climbed up the rigging.

"Ah! I found you Jay! I was told you would be here. What are you doing up here anyways?" Gon asked sitting down next to Jay with his back up against the mast.

"Thinking about the future, but to be honest I'm thinking about my family. I feel a little homesick" Jay said softly pulling her knees up to her chin.

"It's ok Jay, you will see your family soon! You are taking the exam for a reason right?" Gon said placing a hand on her shoulder.

Jay's thoughts drifted to the crow and her mood was instantly lifted. _That's right, I have a mission! I can't waver now or I will never pass. Confidence!_ Smiling Jay stretched and sighed in relief.

"Thanks Gon, I will make sure I pass, so you better too!" Gon just held up a peace sign and the two continued to look at the stars. Eventually the two fell asleep leaning against each other dreaming of the upcoming adventures waiting for them in Zaban City.

The real trial starts now.

* * *

 **Now the real fun starts, I wonder how Jay is going to handle it hehe. Once again, I would like to thank the readers and reviewers for their kind words and encouragement. It helps motivate a rookie like myself to write. But once again, my policy is to only review if you want to. It makes every review more special that way ;) I will do my best to get the next chapter out soon, but it really depends on school so thanks for being patient!**


	4. Chapter 4

**At long last chapter 4 is now out! I had some issues deciding where this was going to go so I wrote what came to my mind first, hopefully you guys find it interesting. But enough chatter, reading awaits!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hunter X Hunter, only my OC's.**

* * *

At long last the ship arrived at Dolle Harbor and Jay, weary from her time at sea, was excited to step on dry land. Gathering her things Jay said her goodbyes to the Captain and crew and finally took her first step on solid ground in months. Sighing in happiness Jay closed her eyes and took a moment to relish in her surroundings. The ground was no longer moving underneath her feet and the bustle of people around her was strangely comforting. When she opened her eyes all Jay could see was a sea of black feathers. Tensing up Jay stared at the crow.

"CAW! CAW!" it screeched as it flew into the woods. Quickly gathering her things Jay made her way to follow but was stopped by a confused Gon.

"Jay where are you going? I thought we were going to the Hunter Exam together. The Captain said that we need to go to that large tree." Gon said pointing in the distance.

"I'm sorry Gon but there is somewhere I have to go, but how about I meet you at the tree later? It shouldn't take me all day and that tree is easy to spot." Jay explained hoping she didn't hurt the younger kid's feelings.

"Ok! You better show up Jay or otherwise I'm going to have to find you! We're friends now." Gon said cheerfully pointing an index finger at Jay. Grinning, Jay gave Gon a quick hug and with a wave, she dashed off into the forest.

It didn't take long for Jay to find the crow, it was perched on a branch observing her. Taking a moment to study her surroundings Jay started to feel uneasy.

The forest was completely silent.

"CAW! CAW!" The crow cried as it flew deeper into the forest. Jay slowly started to follow noticing how dark the forest was getting. They traveled for about an hour or so when Jay stumbled upon a clearing. In the middle of it was a small pool of water with a weird totem pole standing upwards. It was covered in soot and the designs covering it were unrecognizable. The only thing that Jay could make out were two green emeralds inlaid as eyes at the top of the totem pole. Taking off her boots and rolling up her pants Jay stepped into the icy water to investigate. _Why is there a totem pole here, of all places? Is this connected with the Black Dragon Clan?_ Curious Jay slowly circled the pole, noticing chunks of charred wood lying in the pool by her feet. Picking up a piece she examined it only to find it worthless. Throwing the piece into the nearby shrubbery Jay heard a faint sound.

"TINK"

Jay froze in place. Tripping over her feet Jay dashed to the bush and rummaged around in it until she found the source. It was a fairly large silver coin about the size of Jay's palm. On one side was a sun dial and on the other was an hourglass. _I wonder what this is for… I don't like what's going on one bit._

"CAW! CAW!"

Jay was jousted from her thoughts and saw that the crow was playing with her staff. Irritated Jay ran over to her things and quickly picked up her staff cradling it in her arms. Tucking the coin in her coat pocket Jay noticed that the crow had perched itself at the top of the totem pole. Staring into the crow's emerald eyes Jay felt a tugging sensation and immediately sat down to mediate. A few minutes into her meditation Jay felt the air change. Opening her eyes she found herself back in a cave. _This one looks different from the last one, it seems much colder._ Rubbing her arms Jay stood up noticing the crow had disappeared. Slowly walking deeper into the cave Jay felt a burning sensation coming from her pocket. Taking out the coin Jay felt the heat radiating from the it yet nothing changed in its appearance. Re-pocketing it she continued walking until she approached a giant wall, and then she saw it.

A black dragon.

Walking towards the wall Jay placed a hand on the giant picture and was surprised to feel it pulsing in warmth. Jay traced the outline of the dragon stopping at the tip of its tail when she heard a faint sound.

"CLICK"

The wall started to slide open to reveal a dark room when Jay felt a strong sense of fear.

"CAW! CAW!"

With those piercing cries Jay was pulled back into her body disoriented. Gathering her senses Jay saw a weird creature walking away with her boots.

"HEY STOP! THOSE ARE MINE!" Jay cried picking up her staff and running after the thief. The creature turned noticing Jay and sprinted away. Jay raced after the thief, heart pounding, and threw her staff like a javelin at its retreating figure. A few seconds later it made contact and the creature fell in a heap. Pouncing on it Jay grabbed her staff and started hitting its back in irritation.

"I" SMACK! "was about to discover the secret of the stupid Black Dragon Clan" SMACK! "and YOU had to come and steal my BOOTS!" Jay shouted in anger.

"I'm sorry! Please stop, I yield!" It spoke.

Startled from its sudden speech Jay regained control of herself and climbed off the poor creature disappointed in herself. _I thought I could control myself better than that._ "I'm sorry, I went a little overboard." Jay said sheepishly.

"It was my fault for stealing your things, it was warranted. I just needed a pair of boots so I could do my job in the test." It said. "Test? You mean the Hunter Exam? I was actually on my way to that giant tree for that reason." Jay said.

The creature realized that it spoke too much and cursed. _That girl is sharper than I thought._ "I guess I can't keep it from you anymore. I am a navigator for the Hunter Exam that tests participants. Since you managed to apprehend me and catch my slip up, you pass."

"Oh, yay!" Jay said content with herself. "Why do you need boots, they aren't going to fit you like that anyways." Jay said motioning to the beast's feet.

"One moment please." It said as it walked behind a tree. A minute later it returned as a young lady. "Now I can try on those boots." She said sitting down taking Jay's boots. Still processing the change Jay failed to notice that her boots were no longer in her possession and that the creature was standing in front of her naked.

"How?" Jay asked confused.

"I'm a Kiriko, a magical beast that can change form. Crap! They don't fit. I guess I will have to make do with what I have." The Kiriko exclaimed.

"Wait, you have shoes yet you tried to steal mine? Why would you do that? And could you please change back? I don't want to have to talk to you naked." Jay said as she tried to mask her annoyance.

"Simple, I was taking a run out in the woods, saw your boots, thought they were cute and would help me blend in so I took them. Anyways, you get your boots back and you passed the test. Congratulations! We will be leaving at the end of the day for the exam site. And if it bothers you so much I will change my form." The Kiriko said shrugging off Jay while walking back behind the tree.

"Thank you. Have you met any other participants by chance? I have some friends heading to the tree too." Jay asked.

Coming out from behind the tree the Kiriko replied, "Not yet, but there is still time. Follow me and you can wait in the back." Jay quickly gathered her things and followed the Kiriko to the waiting place.

* * *

At the waiting place Jay was ushered into a house and straight into a tiny closet. "Why must I wait in here? I can barely stand from all the boxes scattered about and it smells weird." Jay responded wrinkling her nose.

"We don't want them getting any suspicions, so you need to stay out of sight. It won't take long." The Kiriko responded.

Sighing in resignation Jay made a seat out of the boxes and sat down. A moment later the crow went flying into the closet and perched itself on Jay's shoulder. Giving the crow a wary stare the Kiriko shut the door leaving Jay in darkness. To pass the time Jay took out the coin from her pocket and began to flip it in her hand. _There is something different about it, but I just can't put my finger on it…._ At that moment Jay saw the trio enter the house with the "wounded" Kiriko lying on the floor. The other two went after the creatures and Leorio stayed to tend the Kiriko's injuries. Jay continued to flip the coin watching with slight amusement Leorio patching up the injured "man". _Even he has a good side, I guess he is not so bad._ After a few more coin flips the crow suddenly grabbed the coin. A tugging match ensued between the green-eyed pair until a box was knocked over. The two froze as Leorio focused on the door.

"What was that?" Leorio asked in concern. Glaring at the door the Kiriko began to wail loudly in pain crying for his wife. Losing focus on the door Leorio returned to caring for his patient. Jay lowered her head in embarrassment due to the fact that she almost ruined the test. Jay looked at the crow and the two had a short glaring match until Jay gave in. _I could never win against Grandma, so why bother?_

Around 10 minutes later the trio gathered outside and Jay was itching to leave the closet. The Kirikos explained that the three of them passed when Gon asked the navigators if they had seen Jay. Upon hearing her name Jay flew out of her hiding place and went outside.

"You don't have to worry Gon, I kept my promise and passed too." Jay said smiling upon her arrival. Gon looked happy to see his friend while Leorio looked suspicious. "Wait a second, you passed on the ship with no proof, and you passed here with no proof, what type of scam are you pulling here cheater!" He said pointing an accusing figure in Jay's face.

Slapping his hand away with her staff Jay sighed. "It's not my fault that you never graced me with your presence when I passed the tests. And who are you to talk? I did more work today than you did that whole time you were on that ship!" Jay said heatedly. Leorio just stood there with a blank face.

"I'm really starting to not like you kid. Maybe you should just go back home to your mommy." Leorio stated irritated.

"Now, now, let's not fight, you both deserve to be here ok? Let's get along since we're friends." Gon said getting in between the two.

"Gon is right, we all passed so there should be no reason to argue." Kurapika said adding enough reason to calm the two down. Jay and Leorio stared at each other for a minute before relaxing into a silent truce.

"Well, now that's taken care of, how about we take you to the exam site?" A Kiriko said.

"YES! OFF TO THE HUNTER EXAM!" Gon cheered loudly. With excitement buzzing through the group the four began their preparations for their long trip ahead of them.

* * *

"This is the Hunter Exam site?" Jay questioned staring at the worn shop in front of them.

"It is, why don't we head inside now?" The Kiriko said motioning the group towards the door. Jay glanced at the crow perched on her shoulder and walked inside. The aroma of food was too much for Jay's stomach to handle and she quickly grabbed a snack from her bag. Following her friends into the back room Jay sat down and began to eat. Leorio was staring at her with big puppy dog eyes looking at her food. Feeling bad she tossed him an apple.

Smiling Leorio said, "I take it back, I do like you after all, but that bird is creepy."

Rolling her eyes Jay sat down on the floor and leaned back against the wall to take a nap. The next thing Jay knew she was being woken up by Kurapika motioning that it was time to leave. Grabbing her things Jay entered the exam site to see a large group of people already assembled. The four went to grab their buttons when Jay noticed the crow leave her shoulder. Shrugging it off she listened to what the green guy had to say and put on her button. _402 huh, I like it. A nice even number._ An overweight man by the name of Tonpa approached the group and began describing the exam and competition. Only slightly listening Jay watched the crow circle above the other participants waiting for possible instructions. She noticed that a weird looking clown man was focusing on her bird a little too much for her comfort. Reading his button Jay recognized the number as one of the ones that Tonpa told them. _His name is Hisoka right? He better not do anything to my bird._ Jay clenched her fits and continued to observe him until his attention was called away. She filed away this incident for a later time returning her attention back to her friends.

"Here, have some juice too." Tonpa said holding out a can for Jay. Taking the can, as not to be rude, Jay started to open it when the crow swooped down and knocked it out of her hands. Taking it as a sign Jay glared at Tonpa. Gon ended up spitting his out confirming that the crow was right about the juice. _I guess I will have to be more careful. Thanks Grandma._

Not long after the juice incident a very tall man with a well-groomed mustache gathered the attention of the room. He spoke a few words and with that, the Hunter Exam officially started.

 _It's finally starting Grandpa, I can do this!_

 _I will become a Hunter._

* * *

 ** _Phew, I finally finished this trouble chapter, I hope you enjoyed it! My semester is winding down since finals are in two weeks so I will be busy studying and finishing up projects. If I update before the end of the semester it will be a miracle. But don't fret, I will post another chapter so please wait for me! Anyways, I hope that you guys have a fantastic day (or night) and get enough sleep. Sleep deprivation can stress people out, not good. So please sleep.  
_**

 ** _Until next time!_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi Everyone! I would like to apologize for the late update, but I kept my promise! Chapter 5 is here! I had a lot of trouble writing this one, but I did my best so I hope you enjoy it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hunter X Hunter, only my OC's**

* * *

Jay quietly jogged listening to the sound of her backpack clanking against her lower back. Her eyes scanned the competition around her observing their progress. As the time went on, more and more individuals were dropping out with each step and Jay started to wonder how much time they actually spent preparing for the exam. Her green eyes continued to scan before resting on Gon and the others. After she determined all was well she turned her head noticing a shrouded black figure jogging off on the side. Jay stared at the figure but was disturbed when she found that she could not focus her eyes on it. Narrowing them to try and get a better look Jay suddenly felt nauseated. Leaning forward she grabbed her stomach swallowing the bile rising up in her throat and coughed. When she had regained her composer she glanced back towards the figure noticing it was gone. Feeling uneasy Jay reached inside her pocket to hold the coin. It was hot to the touch. Feeling uncomfortable Jay searched for the crow realizing it was circling Gon and the others.

Approaching the group she noted a white haired kid jogging beside Gon holding a skateboard. The crow landed on Gon's head and Jay groaned in displeasure. _Why are you making me talk to the new kid? I was enjoying my solitude. I swear you like making me miserable you stupid bird._ The crow swung its head around and glared at Jay. It let out a defiant caw and turned back towards the front purposefully ignoring her. _Real mature lady,_ Jay thought only to have the crow shake its feathers in response. Giving in to the bird Jay made her way over to Gon and the other kid to introduce herself.

"What's up Gon?" Jay said high-fiving the spiky haired kid.

"Nothing much, except I made a new friend named Killua, and he is my age! He has a really cool skateboard, and he promised me he would let me try it!" He said motioning over to said boy.

"Hey, I'm Jay." She said as the bird hopped off of Gon's head to her shoulder.

"Sup. Gon mentioned there was a weirdo with a bird." Killua said with a smirk.

"Really? Yours must be flying close by then." Jay said with a straight face. Killua stared at Jay with a measured expression that made her grin in response.

"Guys, let's not fight ok?" Gon said holding his hands out between the two.

"I wouldn't really call this a fight Gon." Jay said flicking Gon in the forehead.

"Yeah, there is no point in fighting with weirdos" Killua said shrugging to himself like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"My feelings exactly." Jay nodded jogging over to Kurapika and Leorio. Gon just continued to run trying to process what just happened while Killua took out a piece of candy.

"Was that flirting I saw over there Jay? And with a younger guy? How scandalous." Leorio said trying to get a rise out of the younger girl.

"If by flirting you mean asserting my mental and emotional superiority then yes, yes I was flirting." Jay said used to this type of behavior from her older brother.

"Tch, you're no fun." Leorio said grumbling to himself.

"Why? You don't have a love life for yourself so you tried to give me one?" Jay teased back.

"Just so you know, there are PLENTY of women who want me, I am just so ruggedly handsome and considerate of their feelings that I can't just give myself to one woman, so sadly no one gets to have me." Leorio bragged stroking his chin while trying to give a smoldering look.

"You know, I would believe that if it came out of Kurapika's mouth, minus the ruggedly handsome part." Jay said directing attention to the other blonde of the group.

"What are you trying to say Jay?" Kurapika asked getting slightly offended at Jay's statement.

"Well you know…" Jay trailed off sharing a look with Leorio. "You just don't seem rugged, that's all."

"Yeah, when we look at you the word that comes to mind is not… rugged." Leorio added backing up Jay's claim.

"At least I won't scare women off being shirtless." Kurapika retorted gesturing to Leorio's current lack of clothing.

"And this is where I leave. Have fun guys." Jay said abandoning ship as Leorio and Kurapika intensified their argument.

A short time later stairs came into view and Jay was glad for a change of pace. Running up the stairs two at a time she arrived at the top to see a tired Gon and Killua trying to catch their breath. Shaking her head at the two boys she went to find a spot to sit down and to watch the participants arrive hoping to spot the shrouded figure. Jay checked and double-checked each participant that made it out of the tunnel area and none of them resembled the mysterious figure from earlier. Shaking her head to clear her thoughts she returned to the current situation to see Hisoka throw cards at a supposed "examiner". Once the mess of who was really the examiner was cleared up, the second half of the first stage began.

* * *

The harmless squish of her feet on the grass was the only thing keeping Jay relaxed in the swamp. The air was buzzing with tension and Jay had every urge to separate from the group and hide somewhere, but that would not help her pass. _I have a mission, I have to pass the Hunter Exam, stop the Black Dragon clan, and save random important people. I can do this, I have the bird._ Jay repeated it over and over again, having it lift the tension off of her and send her into a relaxed state of mind.

"CAW! CAW!"

Jay whipped her head around looking for the crow only to spot it flying up near Gon and Killua. Increasing her speed she made her way towards the two boys claiming a spot next to Gon. The three continued to run in silence as Jay continued to keep her eyes on the bird when she found the three of them separated from the pack. Jay stopped running when she saw the crow dart straight up in the sky. _Are we in trouble or something?_ Jay thought untying her staff from her bag.

"Hey guys I think we should be care –" Jay was cut off as Gon and Killua were swallowed by a giant frog.

"ful…I'm coming!" Jay yelled approaching the frog. Just when she was about to take a swing with her staff the frog threw up the two boys and hopped away. Using all the self-control that she could muster, Jay refrained from laughing at the pair and helped them both off the ground.

"Don't say anything." Killua threatened glaring at Jay slightly embarrassed.

"What?" Jay said trying not to snicker.

"I guess we just didn't taste good." Gon stated.

"It was this." Killua said holding up a can identical to the ones Tonpa gave them earlier. Killua explained that he saved one from earlier and used it to escape. The three continued to run when Jay kept noticing Gon glancing behind them. Understanding that Gon was afraid for their friends Jay pulled him off to the side.

"You're going after them aren't you?" Jay questioned. Gon said nothing and just looked away and continued running.

"Here take this, it's a good luck charm of sorts. Don't lose it because I want it back." Jay said giving Gon her coin she found before the exam.

"I can't take this, it looks to valuable." Gon said trying to thrust the coin back into her hands.

"Gon, seriously. Something doesn't feel right to me, please take it. I can't let you go if you won't." Jay insisted closing his fingers around the large coin. Sighing Gon accepted the coin and with a quick running side hug Gon was off back in the direction they just came from.

"Where did he go?" Killua asked Jay as she caught up to him.

"You already know." She stated.

"If he fails it's his own fault. Let's keep moving, if you can keep up." Killua said pulling ahead. Jay followed grumbling at his moodiness.

The pair continued to run with the crow leading the way for a while longer when Jay felt a searing sensation on her back.

"CAW! CAW!"

Jay leapt to the side tackling Killua as an object whizzed past her head. She quickly recovered and ran behind a tree for cover searching for her crow.

"Why did you do that you weirdo, there was nothing there." Killua asked irritated as he stalked over to kick her in the leg. Jay just continued to look past him until her eyes settled on something in the distance. Her face paled.

The shrouded man was here.

"You mean you didn't feel him?" Jay questioned pointing behind Killua. He turned around noticing the figure and his eyes narrowed.

"No, no I didn't." He said, his eyes covered with his hair and his voice strangely quiet.

The figure slowly approached them, but they couldn't move. 20ft…. 10 ft…. 5ft. It stood there watching before it let out a sandpaper laugh.

"I was going to go after the other one first, but you are smart aren't you girl? You gave him a talisman, tsk I thought we had all of those destroyed. No matter, that just leaves him unprotected so I guess you weren't that smart after all." It said taking out a long slim knife from its sleeve.

Jay tried to move her body, but it was hopeless. She glanced over at Killua to see him frozen with a look of fear and anger on his face. Desperate for a solution Jay began to search for the crow but the figure was right in front of her. It took a gloved hand and held her chin in place as it looked at her eyes.

"What beautiful eyes, I have seen them somewhere before I'm sure, but where…" The figure trailed off picking up the knife to circle Jay's eyes with it. Jay refused to look away despite the sweat pouring down her face. Pausing with slight interest he removed the knife to just stare, searching for something. _If I look away, I am going to die. I just feel it._

"CAW! CAW!"

Jay felt the cry reverberating through her body and the weight that was placed on her vanished. Her whole essence was released with those two cries. With a quick strike to the throat and nose he backed away allowing Jay to roll to her staff.

"How is this possible… no no no…ELENA!" The figured roared as it spotted the crow perched on a tree branch. The shrouded man approached the crow whispering a mantra causing the crow to cry out in pain. He reached up towards the grow chanting louder and louder.

"NOOOO, DON'T TOUCH HER!" Jay screamed all her fear and anger channeled into her limbs. She darted up behind the man and hit him with her staff. Slowly he turned around and began to laugh. His hood fell down revealing a man in his thirties with piercing blue eyes and tanned skin.

"I see your grandmother taught you a few things. Your eyes look just like her's right now, how fascinating! The Dragon will be pleased. Until next time my dear…" The man turned around and with a wave he walked behind the tree. Jay followed closely behind, yet he vanished.

Still filled with anger she turned back towards Killua to see him crouched down observing. Her emerald eyes were glowing, radiating a bright green unlike her normal eye color. The crow flew and landed on her shoulder with its beak turned towards her face. Jay turned her head towards it and leaned in to touch her nose to its beak. It was only for a moment but Jay felt all the power, all her energy gone. Sitting down she leaned back on her hands and sighed. Killua looked at her curious and warily for a few moments.

Standing up he looked pointedly at her and asked, "What just happened? What is going on?"

She looked at him with a tired smile.

"That's why I'm here."

* * *

 **Ahhh, that was a tough chapter to write. I'm sorry if the characters are a little OOC. It's hard to think up responses. I hope Jay didn't seem OP, I don't want her to be portrayed that way so if you thought she was please let me know so I can make adjustments in the future ;) I will do my best to get the next chapter out in a timely manner, but please be patient either way.**

 **I hope you all have a relaxing day/night!**


End file.
